Sonic Teens
by Shade20904
Summary: What if Sonic & cia.'s clhildren would look like? That's what I was wondering... Read to know! R&R please! PG-13 for case of security -- language


**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 1: Meet the Gang**

**Author: Shade**

February 1. Emerald Town.

The WORST day for a 15-year guy.

"What's up, Odd?" asked Sonic, now married with, of course, Amy Rose.

"First day at school, dad. My encounter with DEATH." said Odd, a blue hedgehog that looks just like Sonic.

"Oddie, that's not so bad...," said Amy, trying to make her son happier. "At least Murray and Millie will be there. That helps... a bit"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." said Odd sarcastic. "See 'ya all in July"

"Millie, get up your bag or you'll be late, sweetie!" said Cream

"I'm going in a sec!"

Millie was a two-tailed orange fox, with brown dots on her fur. She is Tails and Cream's daughter.

"'Come on, Mil! Odd and Murray are waiting in the front door!" said Tails.

She was flying (literally), and was just downstairs.

"Bye, mom and dad! See you in July!"

Millie had just got outside, and two boys -- Odd and a red echidna with a white mark on his chest, Murray, Knuckles and Julie-Su's son.

"Man, you're late!" said Murray.

"We gotta get to the bus, Mil. It's leaving in 6 minutes!"

"Sorry, Odd. I'd just needed to... forget it."

"Yeah, I will..."

They catch up the bus -- and just in time, because it was already leaving.

"Hey, echidna... You're really cute, you know." said a female voice. It was an oversized pink butterfly.

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 2: A Long Day Starts...**

**Author: Shade**

"Just WHO are you?!" said Murray impatiently.

"CUTE?? Hahahahaha!!!!" laughed Odd.

"My name is Topaz."

"Sheesh, problemo..." said Millie.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, miss ANNOYING-BUTTERFLY?!"

Well, things were not going well on the bus, and after a discussion, a black hedgehog with red markings with up-pointing spikes appeared.

"Why do you have to annoy them only in the 1st day? You will bore them to death."

"Could you just shut-up, Shade? We're in an important conversation!" said Topaz.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." said Shade, as sitting down in a near seat, pulling off a black book from the bag and started to write on it.

It was strange -- strangely enough -- but the hedgehog sounded like a girl.

"Who's that one?" asked Millie.

"Shade Hedgehog" said one male voice. A grey fox appeared.

"I'm Michael. That girl is the most mysterious person I'd ever seen in my life!"

"Why 'most mysterious'?" asked Odd.

"No one knows about her family, where she lives or anything else!"

"Just ignore her. Anyway guys, what's your names?" asked Topaz.

"These are Odd and Murray, and I'm Millie."

Then the bus stopped.

This was it. This was the first day of the rest of the guys' lives.

Then, they though about THAT Topaz or something, their new friend Michael and... Shade -- the dark hedgehog.

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 3: Knowing the Place**

**Author: Shade**

"All students are welcome to the Cesy -- CES College -- and now, presenting the teachers and the room separations" said the Director.

The teacher: Mrs. Hart. She is known as being the most terrible nightmare when angry.

Room separation: Odd and Murray in room 103, Millie and another girl in room 104, Topaz in room 105 and Shade in room 106.

Topaz was the Director's daughter, so she's got what she wants: a room only for her.

Now Shade... she was alone because... everybody was afraid of her. Somehow, Odd felt a little sorry by her.

Jin was the name of the physical education teacher. He's also the "inspector" of the school.

"A week," said Odd. "A LOT more to go."

"At least 'one' is something" said Murray, laughing.

Then, they saw Millie talking to Shade, When Millie came to talk to the boys, Murray looked nervous.

"About what were you talking to HER?!"

"Hey, Mur, our science project. It's not easy to build our Solar System, so we'll do it on her room today."

"Well, well, well... At least she invited somebody to go at her place, eh?" said Topaz.

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 4: A New "Friend"**

**Author: Shade**

"Who asked your opinion, Topaz?" said Murray.

"Nobody. But I talk when I want."

"Topaz, I'm now seeing that Shade, for the most incredible this is, is a nice person." said Millie.

The bell ring.

"B... Bye..." were the only words that came out from Topaz's mouth.

Millie's friends got no words. They all got to the class. Silently. _'How can they think Shade is bad even not trying to know her?'_ Millie though. Their friends were afraid. And she too.

The time. It was all a matter of time to Millie -- or Mil -- to discover more about that black girl.

"This is it..." though Mil.

She knocked the door and it opened.

"Please, come in" said Shade.

It was not the room fulfilled with darkness that everybody though. A desk with a chair, a bed and a small wardrobe for putting... Stuff.

Shade was sit on the floor, near the needed material.

"You can sit on the bed or on the chair"

"Okay... Thanks, Shade..."

"You're the first person not afraid of me. I should thank you for that"

"Hehehe..."

About two hours later, the job was done.

Mil was getting back to her room.

She threw herself on the bed, ready to lie down there. 'Living in the school is cool, but the bed is horrible' she though. Shade was a good person. But nobody see that.

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 5: The Plan**

**Author: Shade**

Odd and Murray were at the vending machine.

"Soup? Nope. Hot chocolate? Naw, it's more like my stockings after Jin's class..." said Odd.

Then, Murray pressed the button for hot chocolate.

"HEY! You choose hot chocolate!! Eeek!!" said Odd, throwing it to the trash. Then, Topaz appeared.

"Hello, guys!"

"We're just leaving!" said Murray, picking Odd up and preparing to run.

"Oh, I recommend hot chocolate!" said Odd.

"Guys! Hey, let's go to the cafeteria! I gotta talk to you!" said Mil.

The three sat down in a 4-place table. Shade was invited to sit with them too.

Then, all the lights go off.

"What's up?" said everybody.

"Could somebody come with me to fix the problem?" asked Jin, obviously scared.

"Shade, why don't you go? You can see in dark!"

"Millie! Shh!" said Shade.

"Really?!" said Odd.

"So... erm... you wanna come with me?" asked Jin.

"Shoot... Looks like I have no choice."

Shade and Jin were going in the direction of the light generator. Murray and Odd were about to scream in horror.

"She can REALLY see in dark?" Murray asked.

"Shoot... Looks like I have no choice"

Shade and Jin were going in the direction of the light generator. Murray and Odd were about to scream in horror.

"She can REALLY see in dark?" asked Odd.

"Yep, she told me it yesterday, when my pencil slipped under her bed and she got it back to me."

"So, she's got more mysteries than I though... How can we discover them? That way we could know who she truly is" said Murray.

"Did you notice that black book? It's her diary." said Millie.

"I'll go get it, and then I tell you two what's up with her" said Odd. "I can't get on more suspense!"

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 6: Secrets of the Dark Hedgehog**

**Author: Shade**

"And now? I don't know how to fix this..." said Jin, worried.

"No worries. I can handle it." said Shade, picking up a wrench.

Odd was in the front of the room 106 - 'lair of the dark hedgehog'

The others were waiting on Millie's room.

"I wish I could see in dark..." said Odd."Found it!! Mission accomplished!! COOL!!!"

He sat down and started to read it.

"Whoa... Poor girl..."

He ran to Millie's room. She and Murray were waiting.

"I said it was easy."

"Where did you learnt to fix machines, Shade?"

"Let's just say I deal with machines every time."

Shade finally reached her room. Now was everything bright, but she liked the way it was before, because darkness is where she feels safer and stronger.

She was too tired. She did never fix machines to make things brighter. She turned the lights off and lie down on her small bed.

"Odd, you did it?!" asked Murray, curious.

"Yes..."

"And?" said Millie.

"She's..." started Odd. "She's an orphan."

"WHAT?!!"

"Her parents were murdered by a robot in October 9 of 1997. She also said that she can do the 'spindash' -- like my dad -- and control Chaos Energy"

"Like... Chaos Control?" asked Murray.

"Exactly!"

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 7: Origins**

**Author: Shade**

"I dunno 'ya all, but I feel sorry for her..." said Millie.

"There's more, Millie! As she writes, in February 1..."

"First day at school?" asked Murray

"Yep. She said that I looked just like her dad's worst enemy..."

"That could be your dad." said Millie

"So who her father must be?" said Murray

"I think it's a guy called Shadow Hedgehog. My dad said something about him once. A dark guy." said Odd.

After class, the gang were about to throw their selves on their beds, but guess who came talk to them...

"What happened? You three look very tired..."

"We... erm... just... We'd just not slept well..." said Odd

"Yeah, no worries, Shade..." said Millie

"Okay... If you're saying..."

Night.

Nobody could believe it. Shade could control Chaos Energy. That is a big surprise, because Chaos Control? Only could be done by a super-powerful Mobian.

Strange... she didn't notice that Odd were in her room. At least she can't read minds... But what about she being a 'dark'? And what was it anyway?

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 8: Attack!!**

**Author: Shade**

Finally: JULY'S VACATION!!!

Shade, as an orphan, will stay at school with Jin.

Then, Odd -- unfortunately -- received a -- not good -- message...

"I'LL STAY ON SCHOOL?!!" Odd yelled. "Murray will go to Seaside Hill, Millie will visit her grandparents in Emerald Hill and I will STAY?!!"

"No problem, Odd!" said Topaz. "I'll be your angel guard."

_'Great!'_ he though. _'I'm gonna die.'_

Great vacation for Odd. Shade, Topaz and Jin by one entire month.

"Well, at least we ca learn more about each other!" said Topaz hopefully.

"I don't think so." said Shade seriously.

"Aah, Shade! It's gonna be fun!" said Jin.

"'Come on, leave her alone if that is what she wants" said Odd. He knew about her reasons to be quiet every time.

"Thank you." she said, smiling for the first time to Odd.

'She's quite lovely when smiling... HEY! Just WHAT am I thinking about?!! Odd, the crazy guy!!'

Noon.

All the guys were at the cafeteria. Tok. Tok. Tok.

"What's this sound?" asked Topaz, scared.

"Metal sound." said Shade seriously as ever. "Robots, to be precisely."

"ROBOTS?!!" said Jin.

"Only one answer: Eggman." said Odd.

"Naturally" said Shade.

"Do you know about Eggman?" asked Odd

"Yes. My family... had some trouble with him once"

They looked through the window. Robots. Hundreds of them. Every single one of them with a small -- but dangerous -- laser cannon.

"Oh, my!" said Topaz. "What we're gonna do?"

"Don't cry, Topaz..." said Jin. "We'll find a way out..."

"We won't run. At least, I won't." said Shade.

"Do you know how to battle, Shade?" asked Odd.

"I did that my entire life. I'll take them on."

"So, we'll take 'em out for you guys!"

Shade and Odd were ready for the battle. And somehow, Odd was starting to like Shade, who started to like Odd too.

_'That girl is so tough... Serious, tough and... dark. Man, I forgot that... But she's so cool...' _Odd though.

_'That guy... He resembles Sonic a lot... But he's so cute and funny... But he's a hero, and I can't deny that'_ Shade though.

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 9: The Battle**

**Author: Shade**

Millie was inside the Tornado. Her and her father were impatient.

"Cream, how many times will you change your clothes?!" yelled Tails.

"I'm going in two minutes!" she responded

"I sincerely doubt that" said Millie

Then, her cell phone ring.

"Hi?"

"Mil! It's me, Odd!"

"Hey! What's up?" said Millie, popping out of the plane

"Well, school is being attacked by robots! Could you just..."

"I'm in VACATION!!" she yelled

"If so, I could hear Tornado's engines"

"My mom's not ready... yet. All right, whaddya want me for?"

"Pick up Murray and come fast. Then, it's show time!" said Odd

Cream ran to the Tornado.

"How 'bout this dress?"

"I don't even WANT to know! See? 'Somebody' already escaped!" said Tails angry as ever.

"Oh."

Murray was sleeping on the sofa. Somebody knocked the door and he woke up.

"Wha...?"

"Mur!'Come on! School is under attack!!" screamed Millie.

"And what?"

"Odd is there, DUH!!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot 'bout Odd..."

200 robots in the left and more 200 in the right.

"We are lost..." said Odd, hopeless

"Well, guess I'm with you in this one..." said Shade

As the robots were preparing to fire, Topaz was already screaming in horror.

"Uhh... Shade..." said Odd. "I gotta tell you something..."

"Better it's important!"

"I read your diary!"

"WHAT?!!" yelled Shade. "I can't believe you would do such a thing!!"

"And Millie 'n Murray too..."

"Ok, self-control: ZERO!!"

Then, two guys (Millie and Murray, of course) appeared knocking down a bunch of robots.

"Hey guys!" said Millie

"Yaaaaaawnnn... Hi!" said Murray

"Lemme guess... you'd been woke up?" asked Odd

"Is what it looks like" said Shade. "All right, each get 100 robots, ok?"

Everybody said "all right" and ran up into the robots' direction. Broken metal pieces everywhere. The battle took about half hour.

"Topaz, they did it!" said Jin. Happiness: 100 on him.

"What? How? How did they...?"

"I dunno it too, but look at the broken robots..."

"Guys, mission complete! Can I go to my vacation now, PLEASE?!!" said Millie, nearly yelling.

"Yeah. Sure." said Odd

"Thanks for the help" said Shade. It came so weakly they hardly hear it

"Now I surely doubt I can sleep..." said Murray

Murray and Millie ran away. Odd faced Shade.

"So, whaddya think of robots?"

A jellyfish-looking robot appeared, and Shade, "somehow", threw a purple shining ball at it, and it exploded.

"Useless heaps of metal" she said. "I bet you think the same!"

"Was that Chaos Energy?"

"No doubt about it"

They came back inside the building. Topaz's face shows amazement.

"How did you...?"

"It doesn't matter" said Shade, turning to the other side

"What's up with her, Odd?" asked Jin

"I'd promise I wouldn't tell. Sorry," said Odd. "A secret is a secret and friends keep them"

"You're a cool guy, Odd. Thanks." said Shade, getting back to her room.

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 10: A Friendship is Born**

**Author: Shade**

After that, Shade, Odd, Millie and Murray became – can you believe it – friends!

When classes came back (in August 1), Mrs. Hart was giving a class about nano-technology.

'_Nanotech… even worse than normal robots – it's not easy to destroy them' _though Shade

"And now we're seeing a small pod where nano robots are built" said Mrs. Hart.

She took a look at it and noticed it wasn't clean as well.

"Well, I though this was clean…"

"Mrs. Hart!" said Topaz. "These robots or what can take out spines, etc?"

"Haha! They're only used for more important things, Topaz!"

The whole class was laughing.

"Too bad it can't fix the dirt in your head!" said Odd

"Hey, Odd," whispered Shade. "That dirt is strange… Seems a sort of jelly or kind of…"

"Shade, if somebody dropped 'jelly' here, could you pick up some for us to analyze?" said Hart. She seemed happy on saying that to such a quiet student.

"Yes, ma'am…"

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 11: Amnesia (part 1)**

**Author: Shade**

Shade picked up a small glass and used it to pick some of that thing.

Topaz, angry, kicked Odd's leg, which fell on the glass, making it "fly" up to Murray's nose.

"ODD!! Dang it!!!" Murray yelled.

"Murray, watch your mouth!!" said Hart.

"_That's not good…"_ Shade though.

"All right!! Enough!! Murray, go clean yourself! Odd, be careful in the next time!" the teacher shouted.

Topaz was – obviously – laughing. And the whole class too.

"Odd, I bet you're gonna be more careful" Millie said

"If I survive…" he answered. Murray was super-angry. He wanted to kill Odd. Literally.

In the interval, Murray was still trying to take out some of that thingy on his nose.

"Great, Odd! This thing stinks!!" Murray yelled

"It wasn't me! Somebody kicked my leg! What else can I do?"

There was a long pause. Shade and Millie were talking and Odd and Murray were silent. Then, Murray felt like a 3-ton anvil shocked up into his head.

"Argh! My head!" said Murray. He'd fainted, as Jin ran up to them.

"What the…?" Shade said.

"What in the world happened here?!" Jin said, picking Murray up.

"We don't know! We're innocent!!" said Odd.

"Stop fooling around, Odd! This is serious!!" Millie said.

Nursery, 10 minutes later. Odd, Shade and Millie got out and… Topaz got in. She was talking nonsense – again -, but this time, she was saying "oh, Mur, I love you" and some other things like that.

Murray woke up.

"Uhh… Murray?! You… woke up?! Heh…" Topaz said.

"Who… who are you? Who am I? Where are we?" he asked.

"Huh??? Well… I'm Topaz, your girlfriend! You're Murray and we're in the school's nursery. You fainted."

"Yeah?"

The nurse get in, when Murray sit. Topaz got his hand and pulled him up.

"He's OK already!!" she said for the confused nurse, while Murray said only "whoooooooooa!!!!".

**SONIC TEENS**

**Episode 12: Amnesia (part 2)**

**Author: Shade**

Odd's gang (or only a part of it) was walking through school's park.

"Guys!! Look! There's Mur!!" Odd said.

Murray and Topaz were talking. She said to him that Odd, Shade and Murray were his enemies. And Murray believed in it.

"Murray! Are you all right?" Shade said

"Huh?" Murray asked

"Pal, we'd got worried!" Millie said

"Worried 'bout nothing! You three are his enemies!" Topaz said

"WHAT?!" the three screamed in horror.

Shade pulled her friends next to a near tree.

"I don't know about you, but I've got a bad feeling about that some kinda jelly."

"Ok, Shads! We can go investigate it and Odd can be a super-spy, keeping an eye on Mur" Millie said

"All right!!" the two said.

In the Science Class, Mrs. Hart was fainted on the table. On the way, Jin and some other students were, too.

"Ooh, who am I?" Hart said

"Shads, amnesia is infectious?" Millie asked, looking confused. "I don't think so, but…". Mrs. Hart didn't understand anything, just staring at the strange black hedgehog.

"You're right, it isn't. Mil, pick up that microscope. Let's analyze this thing… Maybe we find something…"  
"Shade! Look! Nano-robots?" Millie asked

"Yes! And… how convenient. Eggman's symbol in every single one of them"

"So, if those nano-thingies are making this amnesia epidemic, it is contagious! Am I following you right?"

"Yes… hope Odd was luckier than us…" Shade said.

Odd was trying to spy Murray. Then, Murray got irritated.

"Topaz, I can't remember YOU being my girlfriend, ok?! Leave me alone, I gotta think without you saying nonsense to me every time!" he yelled.

Unfortunately, Odd stepped in a stick, which caught Murray's attention. He saw Odd.

"Hey!! What are you doing here?!"

"I was just… I… 'Come on…"  
"Were you spying me?!"

"No Murray!! Oh… I- I…"

"Why doesn't everybody just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he yelled, speeding up through the trees.

Odd caught up Shade and Millie getting out from the Science Class.

"Anything?" he asked

"Well, there are Eggman's nano-robots everywhere," Shade said.

"And now that amnesia is infectious!" Millie said

"Boy, Murray is SURELY with amnesia!! We can't count with him!"

"We have to stop it before it's too late!" Shade said

"Yeah, but we don't know where Eggbutt is headed" Millie said, a little worried

"Houston, we've got a problem..." Odd said. "...A BIG problem..."


End file.
